dungeondefensenovelfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Death
The Black Death is a water borne disease that took place in the world of Dungeon Attack, spreading rapidly far and wide across the entire continent. The known cure for the disease is called Black Herb. Origin In the 27th day of the 6th month during the summer of the year 1505 on the Empire calendar, the outbreak of an infectious disease begun to spread in the Citizen Bathhouse of Syracuse in Sardinia Kingdom. It first spread from 29 patients in 16 clinics of Syracuse, increasing to 56 people after the next day with 29 deaths. 10 days later, the patients in the hot springs of the city had all died, and half a month later, the entire city was filled with the pained cries of the citizens. Not long after, the plague spread in Cologne as well as the north via the route of the Rhine River - spreading rampantly country by country until the entire continent was infected. Although the cause of the plague is unknown, many speculated that the perpetrator was Demon Lord Barbatos, the maestro of black magic and diseases. The humans even begun to believe that it was the demon who cause the plague to eradicate the humans. This plague was soon labeled as the Black Death, named after the symptom where the skin would turn black in certain regions, spread throughout the continent as the symbol of fear. Effect Nearly 40% of the entire population on the continent was expected to be wiped out, making it so that calling it a nightmare wouldn’t be even remotely close to describing the event. Demons at least have better circumstances. Since, different from humans, they have studied black magic for hundreds and thousands of years. They have an understanding on how to handle diseases and keep the damage to a minimum. However, humans are different. They had banned black magic on a national degree. Thus, they are overwhelmingly lacking in experience and information. For them, not 30% but 40%. It could even possibly go up to 50%. Due to this, many humans were soon convinced with the rumor that the demon spread the plague with the intention of eradicating their population. In the events that transpired following the outbreak, every lord temporarily ceased all trade with the Keuncuska Firm due to the fear that the transactions will deliver not only the product but the disease as well. As such, all commerce temporary ceased and the economy itself on the continent suffered, affecting both humans and demons alike. Likewise, the use of teleportation was temporary banned as well to minimize the spread of the disease. Symptoms * Joint pain * High temperature * Skin turning black Trivia * This plague is most likely based on the actual Black Death, one of the most devastating pandemics in human history. It resulted in the deaths of an estimated 75 to 200 million people in Eurasia and peaking in Europe from October 1347 to 1351. * The facts that the plague originated in a hot spring and is spreading via rivers suggest that the plague is water borne. Category:Terminology